Playing Mixed Doubles
by Celsius 13 Degrees
Summary: Fuji suddenly recalls a long lost friend from his past, who now reappears in his life again. And he soon realizes what she means much more than expected. Will he be able to win her heart? FujixOC
1. The Girl Prodigy: Kiryu Kizu

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter One: The Girl Prodigy: Kiryu Kizu**

_"Syusuke, I'm sorry…I'm moving to America tomorrow. So I can't play with you anymore…Goodbye."_

_She turned and walked down the fenced street and never looked back. Before he knew it, she was gone. He reached out and tried to chase after her, but it was too late. She was gone._

Fuji sat up abruptly and found himself in his bed and the moonlight shining in through the window. He glanced at the clock and sighed. 2:00 AM. He got out of bed and walked over to the window. He placed his hand on the windowsill and stared out into the stars.

"Kizu…where are you?" After that thought crossed his mind, he turned to his desk and stared nostalgically at a bracelet and wristband.

"I guess…it's still the same as it was back then."

_"When that bracelet doesn't match your wristband, I'll stop playing doubles with you!"_

* * *

"Ne, Fuji! What's up with you today?"

Eiji stared at Fuji and places his fingers up on his face in an attempt to mimic Fuji's face.

"You seem distant today."

Fuji gives his a puzzling look, but then closes his eyes and smiles.

"What you talking about? I'm just fine."

"Aww so mean Fuji! But anyway, you ready for practice today after school?"

"Hmm, I suppose, it's just going to be more difficult since the tournament has started now."

"But there's no need to worry! We have ochibi to take care of things as well! Our super rookie should take care of things!"

Just then the door slides open and Oishi comes in.

"Hey! Did you guys here? Someone is going to joining us for practice today!"

"Ehh? Really? Oishi! Do you know who it is?"

Eiji asks while running up to Oishi and staring start at him.

"We don't know yet, but she's coming this afternoon."

"Ehh!! I can't wait! I wonder if she's really cute!"

Fuji glances up and wonders if it could possibly be her. With that he shakes his thoughts and goes back to reading his book while Eiji and Oishi continues to question this situation.

* * *

"Ehh, so hot. I don't remember it being this hot!"

A girl sits at the station waiting for the next train to arrive. She glances up at the sky and gets blinded by the sun. She places her hand over the overwhelming light and squints at the sky. She takes out a folded piece of paper and glances over it again.

"Ehh, so Ryuzaki-sensai's grand daughter sent me the email. Then again she was always known for giving wrong directions…"

She sits for a few moments and then begins to realize that it was highly likely that Sakuno gave her the wrong directions. She begins to doubt that and shake away her thoughts. While doing so, the late train arrives and pulls to a screeching stop. She looks up and grabs her tennis bag and skateboard.

"Well, it's time to get going." She boards the train and takes a seat. The train was mostly empty, with only a few passengers. The doors close and the train starts to move.

"Whew, I would have been late if I didn't get on this one."

"Attention passengers, estimated travel time is 15 minutes to the Tokyo Airport…"

"NANI?!?!?!?"

* * *

The Seigaku regulars gather up and await dictation from Ryuzaki.

"Everyone! We are one step closer to the Nationals. Next week will be the assignments for the Nationals."

"Hai!"

"Which is why I've invited a very important guest to practice with us! However…she's late…so begin practice first!"

"Hai!"

The regulars disperse and continue practice as usual. Inui takes out his journal as well as pitcher of his Super Deluxe Inui Juice, as a threat to whoever fails at today's practice.

"Today we'll start with a very simple warm up. We'll start with smashes."

Everyone gives out a sigh of relief. Since they all knew that this was something they can accomplish quite simply.

"Conditions are you must hit them to the right cone. I have colored the tennis balls with a certain color, you must smash the ball and the ball must the hit the same colored cone. If not, you will have to consume one glass of my new and improved Super Deluxe Inui Juice."

Everyone stares in fear of the bubbling liquid and gulps. Everyone's mind is set to the same goal: I can't miss!

"Ne, that's some deadly looking juice you've got there. I wouldn't want to drink that."

The regulars turn to see where the voice was coming from. They all come eye to eye with a girl holding her sunglasses up and staring at the pitcher of Inui Juice. Everyone looked puzzled. All but Fuji seemed confused. In fact, he seemed surprised.

"Umm who are you?" Oishi asks in a very calm but uneasy way.

The girl looks up and gives an innocent face, and then she smiles.

"Who me? I'm your guys' special practice today. Kiryu Kizu. Nice to meet you all."

Everyone immediately greeted her and introduced themselves.

"Hoi hoi! I'm Eiji!"

"Yo! I'm Momo!"

"Burning! Come on baby!"

"Taka-san! Calm down! I'm the Vice Captain Oishi."

"Fssshhh, Kaidoh."

"Inui Sadaharu."

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Ehh, Seigaku's super rookie right? Aren't you cute?" Kizu smiled and looked at him. Then she turned over to Fuji and stared at him. Then gave him a warm smile.

"Syusuke…it's good to see you again."

Fuji was completely speechless, but smiled back. He took a step closer and whispered,

"It's good to see you again too, Kizu."

Kizu smiled and turned around and faced to rest of the regulars.

"So, what are we going to do first?"

The regulars stared at one another and blinked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing: how are we going to play against a girl?

Kizu stood there for a moment and then turned around to grab her racket. She adjusted the strings and closed her eyes. Then, randomly pointed the racket toward one the boys. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Ahh so Momo is it? Come have a match with me!"

Without waiting for a reply, she turns around and walks into one of the courts. Momo hesitates slightly, but grabs his racket anyway and follows in afterwards. Everyone gathers around the outside and waits for the match to begin.

"Why don't you serve first?"

Kizu says to Momo, and then returns to the base line. Momo surprised by the demand, but goes along with it anyway. As he begins with serve, he decides to go easy on the girl, but on accident hits his bullet serve instead.

"Crap!"

"Whoa, Momo sure doesn't hold back."

Inui adjusts his glasses and analyzes Kizu along the way. As he watches he notices she's no ordinary player.

"Hmm impressive."

Everyone turns to Inui, giving him the question look. Inui adjusts his glasses and continues to analyze. Meanwhile, everyone can see that Momo was having some trouble against Kizu.

They rally on, and Momo hits a jack knife toward Kizu. Unwilling, Kizu hits a lob. And the regular's all know what's coming next.

"Yosh! Here's my chance!"

Momo jumps up and prepares to hit his signature move. Inui suddenly comes to a realization and turns to Fuji.

"Fuji, you didn't introduce yourself to Kizu before…do you know her from before?"

Fuji simply smiles and turns to Inui. He opens his eyes and gives Inui and the rest that devious look and turns back to the match.

"Let's just say, she's the one I used to develop my triple counters with."

Everyone is shocked to hear this and turn their attention back to the match.

"That means that…"

Kizu sharpens her eyes and gets into position. Momo hits his dunk smash and it is immediately returned in a split second. Everyone is shocked by this. Momo lands in front of the net and completely shocked by what just happened. Everyone stares and in complete amazement, Kizu had just performed a triple counter right in front of their eyes. Fuji gives his look of excitement and gazes toward Kizu.

"Triple Counter: Higuma Otoshi."

Kizu smiles and glances toward Fuji, and holds up a two fingers, indicating a "V". Fuji smiles back and returns the gesture with a thumbs up.

_"Syusuke! Let's make a move together! That way we'll be undefeatable!" _

_"Okay! Let's do it!" _

Fuji continues to smile and mumbles under his breath,

"And my first love…she still hasn't changed one bit."

**End Chapter One**

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Sorry for the long chapter xD The others won't be as long. Please review! I would really appreciate it! One thing that I would like to point out is that there maybe a chapter about Kizu and Fuji's past, but I'm not sure just yet. Anyway, thank you! ^_^


	2. The Bracelet and Wristband

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Two: The Bracelet And Wristband**

Fuji walks down the hallway and pauses to glance out the window again. He looks down to see Kizu with Eiji and Oishi. He notices that she was laughing, mostly likely from Eiji's free spirit. Shortly after, Eiji runs off and Oishi chases after him. Bidding a farewell first to Kizu of course. After they left, Kizu gives out a sigh and looks up. In the window, Kizu sees Fuji and gives him a wave. He seems slightly surprised and waves back.

Kizu attended an unknown from before, but now, transferred over to Seigaku with the permission of Ryuzaki-sensai. She joined the tennis team, and it now their #1 Girl's singles, and may even play mixed doubles if given the chance for the Kantou Tournament.

The bell rings and now Kizu seems surprised. Since Fuji and Kizu were now in the same class, this meant that she had to be up on the 3rd floor in the next 2 minutes before the official bell rings. She gives Fuji one more wave and sprints into the doors. Fuji laughs to himself and thinks about his past with Kizu. He reaches into his pocket and digs out the silver tennis bracelet. He turned around and leaned on the windowsill slightly. And held up the bracelet and remembered the promise she made years ago. He gave a sigh, and headed toward the classroom.

As he turns the corner and approaches the classroom, he notices that loud footsteps were getting closer. Before he knew it, he was hit and was slammed into the ground.

"Itai! Ahh Syusuke! Gomen! I didn't realize you were in front of me." Kizu exclaimed and loomed over Fuji to check that there was no intense damage done.

"Uh, I'm okay. Heh."

Kizu was on top of Fuji and was practically kneeling on his stomach. They looked at each other and blushed. When they both realized that Kizu was on top of him, they quickly moved and got up. Both blushing a little from this incident. Fuji slides open the door for her and tried to hide his blush by looking away.

"After you."

Kizu smiled and walked right inside. Fuji following after. As they took their seats, the bell rang. And of course, the teacher was late.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

After school, Kizu was stuck with clean up duty and so was Fuji. They were excused from tennis for the afternoon and spent most of the time together. From time to time, there seemed to be girls from lower classes coming to sneak-a-peek at the tensai himself. This slightly irritated him since he wanted some time alone with Kizu to catch up with each other.

Kizu noticed the girls as well, but felt a slight disappointment in herself. Feeling as though she was no longer as close to Fuji as she once was.

Later, when they were cleaning the board together, Fuji decided it was safe to return the bracelet to her that he had kept for so long.

"Kizu...umm I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver bracelet with the words "Syusuke and Kizu" engraved clearly on them. On the other side, were the words, "Together Forever" and small diamond like jewels embedded around the words.

Kizu took the bracelet and felt a rush of emotions. She was unsure of what to say. She searched for the words desperately inside her head. Finally she asked, "Why do you still have it?"

Fuji looked down at first and then turned to her and opened his eyes. His blue eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight and Kizu remembered how she always loved his eyes. They were always so serious, but at times, would soften and make her feel warm. But this time his eyes showed something other than that of what she remembered. It showed a hint of sadness and at the same time happiness.

"How could I just throw it away?"

He reached into his pocket and took out the matching wristband and slipped it on. Kizu watched but didn't say a word. Fuji then reached over and grabbed Kizu's hand. Gently, he secured the bracelet on for her and held her hand.

"I would never throw away something as important as this. You and I were doubles partners, and we knew a lot about each other, I could never throw away something like that."

Fuji still held Kizu's hand and brought it up closer to his chest. He held it upon his chest and gave Kizu a smile. They both knew that whatever happened next could change so much between them. Fuji began to lean in toward Kizu and stared start into her eyes.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps approaching and quickly backed up from each other. The door slid open and two girls walked in.

"Umm excuse us, we were wondering if we could have a word with Fuji-senpai."

"Umm…sure."

Fuji seemed uneasy about this but went along with it anyway. The girls seemed like they wanted nothing but a moment of his time, probably to tell him that they loved his work and wanted to give him a gift.

"Umm we just wanted to give this to you. We hope you'll accept."

The girls shoved a box of chocolates toward Fuji and smiled. Fuji simply stared at the box and smiled back.

"Thank you, but I can't accept it. You should keep it for yourself. Still, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish up some cleaning in here."

The girls seemed disheartened, but nodded and left the room with smiles anyway. Fuji turned back to Kizu finished up packing up her stuff. He was confused as to why she was packing up and glanced over to the board, it appeared that Kizu had cleaned up everything while he was talking to the girls. Fuji turned back to Kizu and realized he didn't finish what he was saying from before.

"Kizu…"

As he approached her, she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed toward the door. Before she opened the door, she turned to Fuji who had his back to her.

"Syusuke, we haven't seen each other since our childhood days. I held you very close to my heart then, you were very precious to me…and you still are. It hurt a lot when I had to leave then. But meeting you again here was something I never would have imagined."

Fuji stood there and listened. He was surprised by this confession from her. He never thought he meant that much to her. At that moment, he realized that she was someone he could never let go. But he still couldn't say anything.

"But being here now, I've realized that there are others who see you that way. And I wouldn't want to be in your way of choosing someone you think is right for you. I hope you understand, Syusuke."

With that being said, Kizu opened the door and left. After closing the door, she took in a deep breath and released the tears that could no longer be held back. She silently wept and started to walk away from the door.

Kizu regretted what she said, but she knew it had to be said. She had fallen in love with Fuji, but she knew that he could choose someone else who could be better. And by saying that regretful speech, it allowed him the chance to do so. Kizu knew that she would eventually recover, but for now, she wept.

Back in the classroom, Fuji sat down and grabbed his head. He was frustrated with himself. He had the chance to tell her, but it was taken away. And now he may never get the chance again. Fuji slammed his hand against the table and allowed his hand to clutch into a fist. His hand touched something and he looked up.

It was the bracelet. Kizu left if on the table before she left. Fuji looked closely at the bracelet and allowed his thoughts to wander. He suddenly realized, that no matter what he had to tell her. But how? Fuji didn't care at this point. He grabbed the bracelet and his bag and rushed out of the classroom. He ran down the stairs and through all the hallways. When he reached the courtyard, he spotted Kizu walking toward the school gates.

"Kizu!"

Kizu turned around and looked start at Fuji. She had tears down her face, and when Fuji saw, he stopped. Only a few away from each other, they stood in silence. Kizu looked at Fuji and stared at him. Fuji was panting and took a few steps closer to Kizu. Once only a foot away from her, he stops.

He embraces her and holds her tightly. Kizu is shocked but allows him to embrace her. Fuji released his embrace slightly and Kizu raised her head toward him. Before she was able to say anything, Fuji kissed her. Fuji held her and Kizu was completely surprised, but closed her eyes. They both knew that they shouldn't be together, but for now, they let their hearts out.

"Kizu, please…consider this choice…"

Fuji looked into her eyes and asked her this, and kissed her again.

_Will you be my doubles partner? And will you be my girlfriend? _

End Chapter two

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: This was a chapter for them to reflect on themselves and help them realize how they really felt about each other. But it's still a problem! You never know. Please review! Thank you!


	3. Her Choice

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Three: Her Choice**

Kizu took off her shoes and switched to her normal walking shoes. She sits down on the steps and slips them on. Placing her school shoes back on her shelf. Walking out of the school she sighs and continues to walk. She recalls the events that happened the evening before and lets out an even bigger sigh. There wasn't any practice today, so she had some time to think about her choice. She avoided Fuji for most of day, except class of course, it was inevitable to avoid him there.

Fuji seemed quite relaxed for the day, but was most likely quite nervous about Kizu's choice. As Kizu crossed the street, she remembered how Fuji would be quite protective. She laughed to herself about this. But returned to thinking about the choice she had to make.

_Will you be my doubles partner? And will you be my girlfriend?_

"Hmmm…I want to be your doubles partner again. And your girlfriend…but…"

Kizu knew things would probably be complicated for them and the team if she said yes, but was she willing to risk that all? Kizu sighed again, only this time, her concentration was broken by a distant shout. She looked around and found that she was on the bottom of a flight of stairs. The shouting was coming from above the stairs and they seemed to be cries of help. Kizu ran up the stairs two at a time, and reached the top to find that it was an outdoor tennis court center.

"Let me go!"

Kizu turned her attention to the further courts and saw a girl with light brown hair struggling from a group of boys.

"Oh, a fighter huh?"

Kizu had to think fast and glanced around to see what she could use as a distraction. She didn't have her rackets or any thing with her so that was out of the question. She quickly spotted a rock and some pinecones as well. Kizu grabbed them and chucked them toward the group of boys. The rock hit who appeared to be the leader of the group and he gave a grunt and turned around.

"Who dares throw a rock at me?"

Kizu stood firm and glared back at them.

"So what if I did?"

The boy glared at her and signaled the rest of the group to grab her as well. They started to go toward them, and surround her. Once they were close enough, Kizu dropped the pinecones on the ground and kicked sand along with the pinecones into their faces. While the grabbed their faces in pain, Kizu made her way through the crowd and toward the leader of them.

"What the-?!"

Kizu kicked the boy right in the face, and managed to make him release the girl. Seizing the chance, she grabbed the girl's hand and started to run down the opposite stairs and escape.

"Come on! We got to get you out of here before they recover!"

Kizu led the way and started to cut through streets and through back ways as well. Finally, they reached a nearby park and stopped. Kizu let go of the girl and sat down on the bench and took in deep breaths. The girl sat next to her and took in deep breaths as well. She glanced at Kizu's school uniform and realized it was Seigaku's school uniform.

"Eh? Do you go to Seigaku?"

The girl asked in a curious voice, but smiled as well. Kizu turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, I go to Seigaku. I'm Kiryu Kizu, but just call me Kizu."

She offered her hand to the girl, who grasped it and shook it firmly.

"Tachibana Ann, but call me Ann."

"Tachibana? You wouldn't happen to be Tachibana Kippei's little sister are you?"

Ann was surprised by the fact that Kizu knew exactly who she was.

"Yeah, do you know my brother?"

Kizu shook her head, but gave her a bright smile.

"No, but I've heard of him, same with you. You know Momo from Seigaku right?"

Ann nodded and then realized that Momo must have brought her up in conversation. Kizu was scouting making sure that the group of boys were nowhere in sight. Then she stood up and stretched a little bit. Ann was very thankful that Kizu had saved her from those boys, but was also curious as to what type of person she was. Before she got the chance to even ask, Kizu stood up abruptly and signaled Ann to stand up. Putting a finger up to her lips telling Ann to be quiet, she picked up her bag and gave a quick glance to their left side.

Kizu did a little motion which seemed confusing at first, but what Ann deciphered it to be was that they sprint really quickly and then at the first intersection, split up. Ann nodded and began to walk casually next to Kizu, she glanced to the left as well, and say why Kizu was tense, the group of boys were right there, and searching as well.

Once a boy looked their way, they took off toward the right side. Running down the street, Kizu took a left and Ann took a right and they were on their own.

* * *

Kizu continued sprint down the streets and through some of the most busy shops during the day. Running through the open spaces between people, she manages to avoid numerous disasters, such paint and possibly some cake.

Finally, she reached the end of the street and turned into a quicker route. As she ran up the stairs and through the garden there, she glances back for a moment and runs into someone. With a loud thud and cries of surprise, they both fall into the ground.

"Ohhh, ouch. Eh! Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you! You see I'm trying to get away from these boys, and yeah… are you all right?"

Kizu looked closely at the boy and saw that he was dressed in Hyotei's uniform. He was touching his head and somewhat trembling. Suddenly he looked up sharply and asked harshly,

"How dare you try to ruin my beauty? And what gives you the right to run into me?"

Kizu was immediately offended by the boy's harsh tone and stood up and held up a fist and cried back firmly.

"Hey! I said I was sorry; don't blame me for your hard fall! You could have caught yourself or something!"

Kizu glared angrily at the boy who also stood up. He was taller than her by about a head, but she still stood her ground. The boy glared back, but then closed his eyes and grinned.

"Well, aren't you just feisty type. At least show some respect when you're in the presence of somebody much higher than yourself."

Kizu was starting get even more irritated and reached out a hand and attempted to slap the boy, but he grabbed her and held it high above her. Just then the group of boys came running up the stairs and witness the scene as well. The leader boy laughed and started toward them.

Suddenly the boy, turned around and nodded to his friend to step in front of them. Kizu was confused, if he was angry with her, why not just let her get captured by the boys who were chasing after her?

The boy's large but quiet friend stepped forward and blocked them.

"Get out of here, you have no reason to be here."

The boy with his other hand flipped his hair, and glared back at the group.

The group themselves sneered but turned around and left.

"Don't think we'll forget about this!"

With that, they retreated down the stairs. Kizu looked at the boy, who now had returned his attention back to her. He let her go, and she immediately took a step back.

"Who are you?"

Kizu demanded from him, the boy just smiled and scoffed.

"You know, you're quite cute when you're not that angry."

"Answer me!"

There was silence between them, and they stared at each other. Kizu felt uneasy, but the thoughts of the choice she needed to make trickled back into her mind.

_Why is this coming now? I'm in an intense situation right now!_

The silence continues, and they continue to stand. Suddenly, the boy turns and starts to walk away. Kizu is surprised but shouts at him.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question yet!"

The boy stopped and turned around slightly.

"I believe he can tell you. Right, Fuji?"

Kizu looked puzzled, but whirls around and is completely shocked to see Fuji. He had his eyes opened and was glaring right at the boy. Kizu walked toward Fuji and stood by him.

"Atobe Keigo. What did you do to her?"

The boy laughed, and continued walking.

"Nothing, we just ran into each other."

Fuji continued to glare at Atobe, who just walked down the stairs and was gone. Fuji then turned Kizu with a concerned face.

"Did he do anything to you?"

Fuji voice was definitely sincere and worried. Kizu then realized, maybe, if she started playing doubles with him again, their bond would be stronger. She shook her head to answer his question, and then leaned into his chest.

"Syusuke, I want to go somewhere, and place that might look familiar."

Fuji was surprised by nodded. And they started off. Kizu lead the way, and Fuji was completely clueless. Soon, he realized where she was taking him. Few minutes later, they reached a playground, which was only a few blocks away from Fuji's home.

Fuji stopped and stared at the old playground. He suddenly remembered where this was. Kizu at that moment stopped walking and turned around.

"Syusuke, do you remember? Three years ago, we were standing in these exact spots. And I gave you back the bracelet, then I left for America the next day. Now, we're here again, only this time it will be different."

Kizu walked toward him and stopped right in front of him. She took his hand and held it. Fuji felt his heart beat faster and his face become hot.

"I accept your offer for becoming your doubles partner. I was to start back where we left off. Only this time, we'll be together forever."

Kizu smiled when she finished saying this, and Fuji was shocked. He caught himself blushing, and immediately tried to get rid of the feeling.

"What about the other choice?"

Kizu gave him a wink, and smiled again.

"Hmm…well, you'll just have to wait! That is, only if we win our first match together that is!"

Kizu turned around and started to run. Fuji felt tricked and started to run after her. And for that evening, they spent their time together in that playground, just as they did three years ago. Fuji allowed himself to open his heart again for her and their memories together. He wasn't going to give up that easily, instead, he was more determined than ever before.

_Kizu, I will tell you one day. Everything, I swear. Including these three words. I…_

End Chapter Three

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Ahh I feel as though this is one of my better stories :) Kizu might have said no to becoming his girlfriend, but that's going to stop Fuji! Thank you for reading!!


	4. Mizuki's Persuasion and Her Prince

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Four: Mizuki's Persuasion and Her Prince**

Kizu walks out of her house and shuts the door closed. She turned to her right and saw similar looking houses all down the street. The house right next to her's was the Fuji residence. She couldn't believe that even after three years, they still lived in the same place. Kizu lived alone and ever since her parents passed away it's been the same. Her siblings were way older than her and had their own lives to deal with, so Kizu was on her own. Even living on her own.

She started to walk down the street when suddenly, Fuji's mom shouted from her window at her.

"Kizu! Oh, dear Kizu!"

Kizu was quite confused, but walked toward her way to see what the misses needed. Kizu approached the window near the door and waved to Fuji's mother.

"Konichiwa Fuji no okaa-san. "

"Konichiwa Kizu! Do you mind doing something for me? Yumiko forgot to deliver something to Yuuta at Saint Rudolph. You wouldn't mind taking this to him would you?"

Kizu thought for a moment, but since she hasn't seen Yuuta even since she's returned, this was the perfect chance. Kizu gladly accepted the package and was on her way to Saint Rudolph.

Once she arrived, the grounds were quiet, which was expected on a Saturday afternoon. She had a hunch that Yuuta still played tennis, so she went to the back to check if there were any tennis courts.

Once in the back, Kizu saw a group of boys practicing. She quickly made her way down and approached the group. Along the way, she bumps into a boy with short brown hair, who turned around right away and glared at her, but when he saw it was girl, softened his stare slightly.

"Oh sorry! I was in a rush and wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay. This is an all boys' school, what are you doing here?"

The tone in his voice didn't amuse Kizu, but she answered promptly anyway.

"I have to give someone something, I was asked to do it anyway."

The boy just shrugged and turned back toward the tennis courts.

"Ne Yuuta! You're late!"

Kizu immediately turned around and practically dropped the package, but manage to recover it.

"EH? Yuuta! Wow, you've grown so much!"

Yuuta turned around and gave her an irritated look.

"What gives you the right to say that? Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

Kizu points to herself and smiles.

"It's me, Ki-chan!"

Yuuta is staring hard at first, but then his eyes widen and he gives a huge smile. He runs up to her almost immediately and like a 10 year old boy, jumps once in the air.

"It's you! Ki-chan! When did you come back?"

Kizu laughed and patted him on the head even though he was taller than her now.

"About a week ago. I didn't know you had a dorm life now. Oh before I forget, your mom wanted me to give you this. Your sister apparently forgot to give it to you."

Kizu handed him the package and then peered over him. Yuuta looked over as well and saw that the tennis team were all standing around gawking at them. Yuuta felt slightly embarrassed and scratched his head.

"Umm would you like to meet the team?"

Kizu laughed slightly, nodded. Yuuta led the way and into the courts. The rest of team shifted their attention to the both of them who were just walking toward Mizuki. Yuuta stepped back and then introduced Kizu to Mizuki.

"Kizu, this is the manager, Mizuki-san. Mizuki-san, Kizu."

Mizuki took a look at Kizu and stood up. Kizu has heard about this manager from Fuji, but wasn't sure how she should react.

"Kiryu Kizu. I've heard of you. Your presence has traveled quickly in the tennis world. Playing mixed doubles and girl's singles for the Nationals with Seigaku."

Mizuki closed his eyes and looked down, and offered a suggestion right off the bat.

"Why not play for Saint Rudolph instead? We're a stronger team anyway."

Yuuta was shocked by Mizuki's offer. He looked a Kizu who stood there motionless. Then she turned around and walked away. Mizuki was offended by this and turns away as well. But laughs to himself, with the thought that she might actually come to the school for the tennis team. Yuuta stood between the two, but turned to Kizu instead. She now turned slightly and waved goodbye to Yuuta and continued walking.

Who does he think he is? Trying to get me to attend this school like that. I do admit that this is a very nice school…

Kizu had made up her mind, and Yuuta was convinced for some reason that she was going to accept this request. And quickly ran back to his dorm room. Once there, he called his brother and reported this incident.

"Hello?"

"Aniki! Why didn't you tell me Kizu was back?"

"Ahh, Yuuta, nice of you to call. How's school going?"

"Aniki! Answer my question first! Ugh, never mind, I have to tell you something…"

* * *

The next day Seigaku held it's semi-annual school festival. However, the tennis team has been assigned a last minute event this year. And they have been panicking about how to execute this in the best way.

While the team is on their way to prepare for the event, Fuji is still quite disturbed by what Yuuta reported to his last night. He was uneasy about the uncertainty that Kizu might decide to switch schools upon a simple request from someone who he wasn't entirely fond of. He tried to calm himself down, however, the anxiety kept on returning.

While waiting for Kizu to come, Fuji allowed his mind to wander and came to a solution to the problem. But he had to consult with Oishi about this first. So, without a thought, he took off.

He found Oishi in the locker room briefing everyone else on the event.

"Oishi, I need to ask you something…"

"Eh Fuji? What is it?"

"First let me tell everyone this…Kizu is considering transferring to Saint Rudolph."

"EHH?!"

Fuji nods and looks down. Everyone else is shocked as well and they all give each other concerned looks. The regulars all stare hard at Fuji, knowing this must be hardest on him. Fuji takes in a deep breath and looks up.

"I have a plan though, it would help with the event as well. Are you guys in?"

Everyone nods and understands the situation.

"Then here's what we'll do."

* * *

Kizu walks into the tennis courts and notices that no one is there.

"Eh! Where is everyone?? The festival starts in 30 minutes!"

Kizu starts to run around looking for everyone and eventually runs into Momo and Ryoma in the cafeteria. She spots them right away and dashes toward them.

"Hey! Where is everyone? The even starts in 30 minutes and you guys haven't even set up yet."

Momo and Ryoma look at each other right away and then turn back to Kizu.

"Umm, they're in charge of getting the seats and such ready, we just went to go get something to eat…"

Kizu crossed her arms and gave them a disappointing look, Ryoma quickly remembers something and tries to get her attention.

"Eh, Kizu-senpai, I remember Eiji and Oishi-senpai saying that they might need your help upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

Kizu gives out a sigh and turns around. She runs upstairs waving to Momo and Ryoma as she heads that way. Momo and Ryoma turn to each other and nod, then Ryoma pulls out a radio and calls to someone else.

"She's headed your way!"

"Okay! We've got thing prepared. You two go help everyone else with the set up."

* * *

"Where are they?"

Kizu was on the third floor now, and her eyes darted everywhere looking the golden pair. From a distance she heard Eiji shouting, or rather meowing. She headed off in that direction and finally found them in a classroom. She slid the door open and makes direct eye contact with the two boys. Eiji and Oishi look right over and smile at her.

"Kizu! So Momo and Echizen remembered to tell you!"

"So why am I up here? The festival starts in 20 more minutes and you still haven't started to set up yet!"

Eiji and Oishi look at each other jokingly, and then point toward the window. Kizu walked over to the window and saw that the tennis team was actually setting up now. She gave a big sigh of relief. Eiji and Oishi give each other thumbs up and turn back to Kizu.

"Wait, Kizu, I just remembered! Sakuno and Tomo had something for you, they told us to send you down to the art room."

"Huh? The art room? Well I better get going down there now then. Hurray up with whatever you're doing!"

With that, she turned and left the room. Eiji immediately pulls out a radio and contacts the rest.

* * *

"Hoi hoi! The target is coming your way! Be ready!"

"Roger!"

Sakuno and Tomo grab everything and prepare for the arrival of Kizu. But first, Sakuno calls Fuji back on the radio.

"Fuji-senpai, Kizu is coming to the art room right now. You should get ready!"

"Got it. Thanks"

Suddenly, Kizu rushes in and her sudden entrance frightens the girls. But they smile in return.

"Kizu-senpai! Quickly, you have to get ready for the event!"

They drag her to the drama room and backstage to one of the changing rooms. They shove her into the room and close the door.

"Kizu-senpai! The dress is in there! You have to get ready and quick!"

Inside the room, Kizu spots a light blue dress hanging on a rack in the back, along with a silver crown. She walks over and sighs.

_Why did I agree to do this? _She shakes her head, but starts to get ready anyway.

Outside the door the girls give each other a high five and radio back to everyone else.

"The target is getting ready. Repeat, the target is getting ready!"

Everyone else got the message and quickly begin their way to the outside tennis courts. Fuji on the other hand, stays put and has everything ready.

_I hope she isn't too surprised…_

He adjusts his clothes on last time and takes in a deep breath. Bracing himself for whatever was going to happen next.

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready."

Kizu steps out of the dressing room in the light blue dress. She looked absolutely elegant and was practically a princess. The silver crown gleamed in the light, and it brought the sparkle in her eyes. The girls were completely surprised by the outcome of the change but had to knock themselves out of it.

"Kizu-senpai! You look gorgeous! But you have to go!"

They pull her toward the stage and glance beyond the curtains. Kizu, confused, begin to question the happening.

"I thought the tennis courts were that way…"

"No time to explain. Here you go!"

After saying that, they push her on to the stage. The stage itself had one light one, which was now on her. She walked slightly, causing echoes throughout the stage and the entire room. Suddenly another light clicked on and echoes of somebody else's footsteps rang through the room. Kizu looked around, but everything else was in darkness. The only visible thing was her and the two lights. Fuji suddenly stepped into the light and took a light bow. Kizu gave out a sigh and gave Fuji a hard stare. She noticed that he was in the prince outfit and was also wearing a silver crown. She thought he looked quite dashing, but kept that thought to herself.

"Syusuke! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Fuji remained silent and continued to walk toward her. The light followed him and stopped when he was in front of Kizu. He got down on one knee, opened his eyes and looked up at Kizu. Kizu looked around and was quite confused.

"Ummm…what's going on?"

"Princess Kizu…"

Fuji took her hand, and kissed gently. Kizu blushed and looked away.

"This is where you belong. As the Seigaku Princess…as my princess."

Kizu was completely surprised. And she looked hard into Fuji's eyes. He had a caring and soft look in his eyes. It occurred to her that Yuuta had told him about Mizuki's offer, but she hadn't expected Fuji to do something like this.

"Syusuke, I'm not going to Saint Rudolph. I never intended to."

These words brought warmth to Fuji and he stood up. Still holding her, he placed it against his cheek.

"Then you promise to be my princess?"

Kizu blushed, but answered in a manner of innocence.

"I promise that I'll be your princess…someday. But for now, you're just a prince, without a princess."

"So you'll stay here in Seigaku?"

Fuji really hoped that she would say yes, because if she didn't his heart would break. Kizu leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Of course, my prince."

Fuji smiled and held her hand. Kizu smiled back and took a through the curtains, the girls were gone, which reminded her that there was a school festival still happening!

"Ahh Syusuke! Come on! We're going to be late!"

Kizu grabbed Fuji's hand and together they ran off the stage. Fuji smiled again and ran with her.

_A Prince and Princess should be together, and one day, you will be my princess, Kizu. And I swear I will be your prince forever…_

End Chapter 4

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Really sorry about this super long chapter It wasn't supposed to be this long xD Hope you enjoyed it though! Thank you! P.S. The big event was supposed to be concert, but I had to leave that out xD


	5. Her Reason to be Back

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Five: Her Reason to be Back**

It was peaceful day, however, the forecast called for rain. Kizu was stuck in locker room looking for her umbrella that she could have sworn she brought. Everyone was gone, and she was all alone In the room. Eventually she gave up and just left without it.

The sun was still out when she started walking, but soon the clouds covered over, Kizu knew that there was going to be a large storm. Kizu decided to rush home, but only half way there, the rain started to pour down and she was forced to find shelter. She hid underneath a gate that was large and covered about a few more feet in front of her.

About 10 minutes later, a car pulls up and stops in front of her. The back door opens and Kizu thought she must be in the way of the car. She got up and walked to side. Suddenly a voice very familiar broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

Kizu recognized the voice and looked at the boy. It was Atobe Keigo. She felt compelled to answer, but looked away.

"Staying away from the rain. What do you think?"

Atobe stared back at her, and turned to the driver. He spoke briefly with the driver and walked back to Kizu.

"Well you might as well come in until the rain stops."

Kizu gave him a puzzled look and glanced over to the gates. Engraved on the post were the words "Atobe Residences". Kizu turned back and stared at Atobe. The driver opened the door for Kizu. She felt reluctant to get in, but since it was raining, she might as well. Once she got in, Atobe signaled for the driver to go in.

Once beyond the gate, a garden was in place. In the middle of the driveway was a fountain that was overflowing with rainwater. Behind the fountain, was the large mansion of which Atobe called his home. Kizu was completely amazed and was silent on the way to the front door.

On the stairs to the extravagant house, maids and butlers were there to greet the young Atobe on his return to home. Kizu stepped out of the car with the help of the driver opening the door. Atobe was already out and walking up the stairs. The maids and butlers all bowed in his presence. Kizu stepped up the stairs and followed Atobe inside.

Inside, the foyer was about the size of her house alone. In front, stairs that lead up and go separate ways. On the ceiling a dazzling chandelier dangled and lit up the room. Kizu looked up and got blinded by the light, but when she looked back down, Atobe was gone.

"Eh? Where did he go?"

"Up here."

Kizu looked up to the right stair well and saw Atobe leaning over the edge.

"Get up here. They already prepared some refreshments for you and me."

Kizu disliked his tone, but went up anyway. Once on the second floor, Atobe was waiting for her in front of a doorway and gestured for her to come that way. Inside the room, was a table and a few chairs all around. The table itself was loaded with fresh fruit, sandwiches, and other refreshments. Atobe walked in and took a seat in a chair.

Kizu sat down as well but was too overwhelmed by the setting of the entire house to say anything. Atobe took a sip from his cup and glanced over at Kizu. He noticed she wasn't very comfortable, but ignored her anyway. He set the cup down and looked at her.

"Have some tea, eat something. You're going to stay here until the rain stops anyway."

Kizu took a sip from the cup tea, and the placed the cup back down. Atobe spotted her bracelet and wondered if Fuji was the one who gave it to her. He leaned over the table and used his elbows to prop himself up.

"That bracelet...did Fuji give it to you?"

Kizu lifted up her wrist and pointed at the bracelet.

"This one? Yes, he gave it to me."

Atobe raised one eyebrow and leaned back in his seat. He placed his hands down on his lap and continued to question Kizu.

"I heard your story. You left for America three years ago, but returned suddenly without any warning. Probably because of the news that Seigaku has advanced to the Nationals. But why return on such a small thing?"

Kizu glared back at Atobe and turned away.

"I wanted to support Syusuke and his teammates. Along with a little more time in tennis."

"I highly doubt that. You aren't the type of person who simply goes out on a whim and gets over it."

Atobe stood up and walks toward the window. Kizu continues to look the other way and listen on.

"I understand that you had quite a life over in America, and have you told Fuji about this life?"

Kizu immediately whipped her head over to Atobe. She stared hard at him. She stood up and demanded an answer.

"What do you know about me?"

Atobe smirked and turned to face her.

"About your career over there. You're quite famous there."

Kizu continued to glare at him. She turned and walked away. Atobe watched as she sat down again and glare the other way.

"Of course, there's another reason why you came back through right? Not just for Seigaku I hope…or for Fuji."

Atobe pressed on and walked back to his seat.

"No you have another agenda. Something much deeper than simple support."

The tension between them rose and Kizu could feel it. His servants were no longer in the room but she couldn't help but feel watched. She stood up and looked out the window and noticed that the rain had stopped.

"The rain has stopped, so I better get going."

Kizu grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Atobe stood up and stops her.

"Kizu, is there another reason why you came back, or do you just not know?"

Kizu was extremely irritated at this point and turned to Atobe.

"You have no right to be questioning me in such a manner. Yes I came back. As for why, it's none of your business."

Kizu turned around and left. Atobe stood there, and smiled to himself.

_I guess…she's really determined to not let me know._

Kizu left the mansion, and walked right out of the area. Kizu took in deep breaths to control her anger.

_How dare he! He's invaded my own private life practically, and he wants to know why I'm here?! I don't believe this. The reason why I came back is clear: to support Syusuke and his friends…_

Kizu stopped walking, her last thought some how didn't seem satisfactory. Or rather, she wasn't content with her reason as to why she came back. In truth, she came back from something, but still, she didn't know what.

_Why did I come back? I felt that America was missing something…and I came back. My heart isn't content with my life there. Or was there something that I wanted here?_

Kizu looked up at the clouds and walked on.

_Why did I come back to Tokyo? _

End Chapter Five

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Ahh shorter and to the point this chapter was :) Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!


	6. How We Play Mixed Doubles

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Six: How We Play Mixed Doubles**

"Whoo hoo! Finally here! And after defeating Higa Middle, Hyotei is next!!"

Momo was completely pumped up for the next round of matches against Hyotei as well as everyone else. Coach Ryuzaki was about to announce line up for the next round but everyone was too excited for her to speak. Kizu whistled and everyone quieted down. Coach Ryuzaki nods in approval and holds up the line up.

"Mixed doubles: Fuji and Kizu."

Fuji and Kizu looked at each and nodded.

"Ohh our mixed doubles debut!"

Fuji and Kizu smiled to everyone. Everyone was itching to see what they could do. They've never seen them play before, not even at practice, so their match was going to an important one. Coach Ryuzaki announced the rest of the list and soon everyone dispersed to get prepared for the afternoon.

Soon, the courts were ready and the players were all suited up and ready. Kizu and Fuji step up and enter the court first before their opponents do. They give each other a high five and showed their wristband and bracelet to everyone.

Hyotei steps on to the court and it was no surprise to them that they were as stuck up as ever. Fuji and Kizu approached the net, ready to accept the ceremonial handshake, but the Hyotei members remained on the end of the court. They glared at them and Fuji and Kizu knew they weren't the most friendly of people. So they returned to their side of the courts as well.

_Attention everyone, the mixed doubles match between Seigaku and Hyotei will begin. Seigaku: Kiryu-Fuji pair. Hyotei: Hanabi-Taki pair. Hyotei to serve._

Kizu sets herself up at the net and Fuji retreats to the baseline to receive first. Hanabi serves and Fuji returns it right on the spot. Taki hits a hard return toward Kizu but she manages to block and perform a drop shot, giving them the first point.

"Whoa! Did you see that? Those two are completely in synch right now!"

Kizu gives Fuji a high five and moves back. Hanabi serves again and Kizu notices that the ball holds a little bit of topspin on it. She smiles and returns the ball quickly. The ball hits the ground and rolls across the court without bouncing.

"Eh…? Tsubame Gaeshi?!"

The regulars are shocked, Kizu could perform the Triple Counters flawlessly and what's more, she still didn't appear to be playing at her full level yet. Kizu turns to Fuji and smiles. Fuji smiles back and gives her a thumbs up.

_Kizu…you haven't changed at all. Your Triple Counters are still flawless._

* * *

The match itself seemed to be determined at this point, with the score 5 games to love, in Seigaku's favor. Fuji and Kizu have displayed their combination and conquered their opponents. However, they still haven't showed any special moves yet. The regulars appeared happy to win, but slightly disappointed that this legendary mixed doubles pair didn't show them anything.

"Aw come on you two. Just show us one move!"

Kizu smiled at Eiji for asking such a question. Fuji did as well.

"Do you really want to see a move?"

"Yes!"

Kizu laughed and turned to Fuji. Fuji was laughing as well, but returned Kizu's gaze.

"Well Syusuke, what do you say?"

"Of course, just one move wouldn't hurt right?"

"Yay! We get to see one of their moves!"

* * *

Fuji and Kizu return on to the courts and it was their service game. Fuji was up to serve and Kizu decided to display one of their signature moves. She goes up to net, faces Fuji and crouches down low. Everyone watching were quite confused, but Fuji knew exactly what Kizu was signaling for. He smiled and nodded at her.

Hyotei just peered questioning toward the Seigaku pair, but tried to regain their concentration. Fuji serves and Kizu immediately starts to dash toward the baseline. Fuji follows her lead, and dashes toward the net, but instead of facing toward the net, turns and faces Kizu, just as she did.

"Don't' mess with us!"

Taki attempts to hit a passing shot but Kizu catches up to it, and rips out a backhand toward the Hanabi's feet. Hanabi blocks the shot, however she lobs it.

"Syusuke!"

Kizu shouts and starts to dash toward him. Fuji gets down on one knee and holds out his hands on his knee. Kizu steps up on his knee, gaining some air, and Fuji tosses her up even higher by hoisting her up.

Up in the air, Kizu rises to the height of the ball. And prepares to hit it.

"Ohh a smash!"

But to everyone's shock, Kizu hits a forehand instead.

"Ehh? A forehand?"

"That's no good! They can hit it back!"

The others were right, Taki manages to hit back.

_Since they're all up at net, I can just hit back to the baseline! Not so well thought out now huh?!_

Taki hits a massive forehand towards the baseline and smirks at Kizu. Kizu laughs at him, and shouts back.

"You've completely forgotten about Syusuke haven't you?"

Taki's eyes immediately dart back to the baseline and to his shock he saw Fuji already there. Taki retreats back to the baseline quickly and prepares for his next shot. Hanabi also retreated back and awaited the next shot. Kizu lands back on her feet and stays up at net. She turns and gives Fuji the okay and he nods back.

"Triple Counter: Tsubame Gaeshi."

Fuji hits the ball and sends it sailing to the other side. Taki realizes that it's one of the triple counters and quickly runs up to it. To his shock, the ball bounces up and he has to block it. He manages to do so, and sends it back to Kizu. She raises her racket and hits a backhand slice toward Hanabi.

_A slice? Too easy!_

Hanabi rushes toward the ball, but before it bounces jumps up into the air and disappears in the sunlight. The ball lands back on the baseline and with a reverse bounce, returns back to Kizu. She catches it and smiles at the opponents. Fuji walks up next to her and they both say the same thing.

"Triple Counter: Hakugei."

Everyone is shocked to see Kizu perform a perfect Hakugei. Fuji gave Kizu a high five and a hug. The hug surprised Kizu, but she returned the hug.

_Game and match: Seigaku Kiryu-Fuji pair, six games to love!_

"Whoo hoo! Yay!"

* * *

Kizu sat on the bench, relaxing. She was recalling the match and how it went. Fuji had offered to get her something to drink and left to do so. Kizu sat there wondering about something that came into her mind after the match, when Fuji hugged her.

It was an image of her and Fuji on the swings when they were younger. Fuji and Kizu were laughing and having so much fun together. Then they were walking home. Before Kizu went into house, Fuji was about to say something.

_"Kizu…I…"_

Kizu gave him a look of confusion and waited for Fuji to say it. But Fuji couldn't say it, instead stood there blushing and speechless. Kizu gave him a reassuring smile, told him to tell her tomorrow. Fuji nodded and ran next door. That was the day Kizu realized that Fuji had something that no one else did. This quality has made her to be able to open her heart to the world. It was also the day, when she realized Fuji was her first love.

Still sitting on the bench, Kizu slouches over, and sits up again suddenly, She thought about that day again. Fuji never said anything, but tried again everyday after that. And he still wasn't able to tell her.

_Is this why I'm back? To find out what he wanted to tell me? Or is it just because I want to hear him say it? Or both?_

Fuji had just returned at the time with two bottled juices. He smiled and waved at Kizu as he walked toward her. Kizu smiled back and waved.

_That's it…I want to hear what he has to say, and I want to tell him something as well. That's why I came back…_

End Chapter Six

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Yay! Chapter six! XD Hope you enjoyed it! Next two chapters are supposed to be one, but I decided to make a two part! Enjoy and keep on reading! Thank you!! ^^


	7. Our Childhood Part 1

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Seven: Our Childhood Part 1**

Kizu sat in her room and leaned back against her chair. She felt exhausted from the heat, it was a good thing it was the evening now. The heat had died down, but her room still felt quite warm. She sat back up in her chair and took a look at her work. She was writing some lyrics, just out of whim and boredom.

Suddenly, heard a tap on her window, she glances over and sees Fuji waving from his window. She gets up and walks over to the window. She slides the curtains over and opens up the window. Fuji is sitting on his windowsill and smiling at her. She gave him a sweet smile back and sat on her windowsill as well.

"This reminds of back then."

Kizu said to Fuji as they sat together. Since their houses were right next to each other, their windows were facing each other, and only about 5 feet apart. So they could just call out to each other and talk to each other through there.

Fuji smiled at Kizu, and looked up at the setting sun.

"It sure does."

_

* * *

_

Three Years Ago…

"Ne, Aniki!! Did you hear? There's going to be a big party tonight!"

Fuji laughed as his little brother Yuuta jumped with excitement about a party that he might not even attend.

"Yuuta, we don't know if we're actually going yet. Mom and Yumiko still have to decide tonight."

"Do you think that girl next door would go?"

"Hmm what girl next door?"

"You know! The one that moved in a year ago, we've never said hi or anything."

Fuji thought about it for few moments and realized that it was true. They've talked to each other. Even though they go to the same school, they have never talked to each other once.

"That's right…I wonder if she'll go."

_Later that night…_

"Syusuke! Yuuta! Come here! You have to get dressed for the party tonight!"

Yumiko rushed the boys into their rooms and told them to get ready. Few minutes later, they emerge from their rooms in their little tuxedos and small bowties. Yuuta and Fuji feel slightly embarrassed by this, by managed either way.

"Aw you guys look cute! Come on, let's get going now."

They piled into the car and clicked on their seatbelts. Yumiko turns to them and instructs them as to how they should act and how they should present themselves.

Soon, they arrived at the hotel where the grand ball was taking place. Once upstairs in the main room, the boys were overwhelmed by the number of people there.

"Go on boys, find someone you want to dance with."

Yuuta automatically goes dashing forward the crowd in the middle. Fuji laughs to himself about this. Yuuta doesn't know how to dance very well, but it might as well just be a fun way to start things off. Fuji himself started to wander around the room searching for someone to dance with. He was in high hopes to find the girl next door. As he wondered around, he didn't seem to find her anyway.

But then in the back of the room he spotted a young girl in a light pink dress. She had smile that seemed to warm the room and Fuji's heart. Her hair was up and she appeared to be listening in on her older siblings conversations.

Fuji had no doubt in his mind that this was the girl next door. He approached them and took a light bow toward the girl and took her hand. He smiled at her and opened his eyes.

"May I have a dance with you?"

The girl didn't know what to say, but nodded and walked to the dance floor with Fuji. She took Fuji's shoulder and his left hand. Fuji placed his hand around her waist and held her hand with his left. The dance floor was mostly empty now, and they felt like the only two on there.

The orchestra started up and they started to dance. Slowly at first, but once they had the hang of it, they started to slowly glide across the dance floor. Fuji was quite comfortable with the girl and felt as though they had been dance partners forever.

As they slowly and beautifully dance, Fuji carried on a conversation with her.

"So, what's your name? Mine is Fuji Syusuke."

"Kiryu Kizu. It's nice to meet you."

"Well we've kind of already met. We live next door to each other."

Kizu seemed confused but then thought about it. It then hit her that he was right, in fact, his room's window was directly facing her's.

"Oh, so you're that boy!"

Fuji smiled and nodded. They continued to dance. They felt a connection but wasn't sure of what it was. When the song ended, they stopped and bowed and curtsied and walked off together. They headed to the balcony where no one was there and sat there together. For the rest of the night, they talked and got to know each other better. Finally, it was time to go, and they both bid each other a short farewell and returned home.

* * *

The next day, Kizu and Fuji ran into each other at school and greeted each other. Fuji spent most of the night thinking about their encounter and couldn't seem to forget it. Kizu was the same, she saw Fuji at school often, but this was the first time they've talked, it made her glad.

"Ah, Kizu would you like to have lunch with me today?"

Kizu giggled and nodded. Fuji was happy and smiled. He then turned and waved and headed toward class. Kizu smiled as well and headed off to class. During lunch Fuji and Kizu met up and decided to eat lunch up on the rooftop.

While they ate and discussed, they discovered that they both have a liking to tennis. They discussed different styles, their favorite players, and how they want to develop their own style.

"Hmm we should play doubles together!"

Kizu suggested while she sipped some of her juice. She turned and smiled at Fuji. Fuji thought about it for a moment and considered the fact that there weren't any cons to this at all.

"Why not! We should develop moves that no one would ever be able to return, or even see coming!"

"Yeah! Let's become mixed doubles partners!"

Kizu gave Fuji a warm smile and Fuji returned the smile. They both felt something, and they really weren't sure of what it was.

That afternoon, they meet up at the local tennis courts and decided to play a little fun match. They both realized that the other has quite skill and potential, and they shouldn't play long matches or serious matches against each other. They really appreciated each other's skill and wanted nothing more than to become stronger with each other.

Afterwards, they walked home together and usually walked through the park. From time to time, they would stop and buy something to drink and then walk home. Even since then, they practiced doubles together everyday. And they developed a special bond with each other.

One night, Kizu heard knocking on her window, and she peered outside. Fuji was sitting on the edge of the windowsill and throwing pebbles at her window. Kizu opened the window and gave Fuji a lecture about throwing pebbles at her window and possibly breaking it. Fuji apologized and suggested that they make a time to meet everyday.

"At time to meet? You mean just sit here and talk?"

"Mhm, just in case we don't get to talk to each other enough at school or during tennis."

Kizu thought about it, but then agreed to the idea. Every evening at 7:30, the two kids would sit and talk to each other. Being little kids, they didn't know the feeling of love, but they were definitely showing it. They had become best friends, and possibly more to each other. Often, they would talk through the evening until it was late, and then go to sleep.

"Eh, I better go Syusuke!"

Fuji slumped slightly at the suggestion, but nodded. Kizu gestured him to lean over a little bit. Since there was a platform under both their houses, they could lean in and talk without any worries of falling. Fuji leaned in and Kizu giggled.

"Syusuke, I have something to tell you…"

Fuji leaned in and Kizu leaned in as well. To his surprise, she kissed him on the cheek. Fuji blushed and Kizu smiled at him.

"Good night Syusuke. I'll see you tomorrow cutie!"

She went back into her room and waved to Fuji on last time, and closed the window and the curtains. Fuji continued to sit there for a little longer. He gently touched the spot she had just kissed. He blushed even more, but knew it was more than that. He gazed at the window and went back inside his room. He closed the window as well and closed the curtains.

That night Fuji laid in bed thinking about her last words.

_I'll see you tomorrow cutie!_

He smiled to himself and tried to sleep. From that moment on, Fuji knew Kizu was his first love. And he wanted to keep it that way.

_I'll see you tomorrow, my love._

End Part 1

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Aw, I wish I could draw these two as kids xD I'm sure that they would be the cutest things ever! XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Thank you!!


	8. Our Childhood Part 2

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Eight: Our Childhood Part 2**

_Present day…_

"Yeah I remember those days. We were so small! I think I still have a picture of us with our first victory in a tournament."

Kizu glanced over her shoulder and pointed to her desk.

"Yup! I definitely still have it."

Fuji sat with her, and appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly, he remembered something and opened eyes and stared at Kizu.

"Hey wait a minute, you said that you say yes to being my girlfriend if we won our first match as doubles partners again. So, do you intend to keep that promise?"

Kizu blinked a few times and stared Fuji.

"I never made such a promise, I may have said that, but I didn't promise it!"

Kizu laughed and Fuji laughed as well. Kizu was still the same. And he loved that.

"Plus, you still have something to tell me don't you?"

Fuji gave her a puzzled look and tilted his head slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

Kizu gave him a goofy smile and went back inside her room.

"Oh, so you don't remember? Well, then here's a promise for sure. When you remember what I'm talking about, and you say it too me, then I'll be your girlfriend."

"What?!"

"Anyway, better get going! Night!"

With that Kizu closed her window and closed the curtains as well. Fuji was left at the window thinking hard about what she just said.

_What is she talking about? Wait, could she be talking about when I tried to tell her? That day…_

_

* * *

_

Three Years Ago…

"Hey Kizu! I want to take you somewhere, do you want to come?"

Kizu looked up from her racket. She was adjusted the strings while Fuji smiled at her and asked her that question. She looked at Fuji for a moment, but smiled.

"Sure. Where are you going to take me?"

Fuji smiled again and just placed a finger up to his lips.

"It's a secret."

Kizu gave him a puzzled look, but went along with it. They left the courts and Fuji led her down the main street through the town. They entered a store, which puzzled Kizu even more. Fuji tells Kizu to wait a moment as the storekeeper greets him. He hands Fuji a case and pats him on the shoulder. Fuji nods and thanks the storekeeper and returns to Kizu.

"What's that?"

Kizu asked while trying to peek inside the bag. Fuji smiled at her, but pulled the bag away and behind his back.

"You'll see! Come on, let's go home."

"Fine."

They walked home together and discussed their further tennis matches. Once in the park, Fuji took out the case inside the bag and handed it to Kizu. Kizu took the case but looked a it wonderingly.

"What's inside?"

Fuji simply smiled and gestured for her to open it. When she opened it, she found a silver bracelet with jewels and words engraved on it. Kizu smiled at the bracelet and her eyes lit up with joy. She turned to Fuji, who was holding up his wrist and exposing a wristband. The wristband had the same words sewed on it. Kizu felt so happy, she immediately slipped on the bracelet. After doing so, she admired the bracelet and gave Fuji a hug. He returned the embrace and wished for this moment to last a lifetime.

After this little event, they decided to return home. When they reached Kizu's house, Fuji asked Kizu to wait a few seconds. He wanted to tell her something.

"Uhm, Kizu…"

Kizu blinked curiously at Fuji, who was still trying to gather up his courage and tell her. He took in another deep breath and prepared himself.

"Kizu…I…"

She saw how he was struggling to tell her and he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Kizu placed a hand on his shoulder. Fuji looked up and saw Kizu smiling cheerfully at him.

"Syusuke, if you can't tell now, tell me tomorrow."

Kizu gave him another kiss on the cheek and went inside her house. Before closing the door, she waved to Fuji one last time, and closed the door.

Inside, Kizu went up to her room, she thought about what Fuji could have possibly wanted to say. But she had no idea.

* * *

_Present Day…_

Kizu laid down on her bed and thought about that day. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_I didn't know what he wanted to say to me then…but now I want to hear those words exactly._

She turned to her window and saw a faint shadow. Fuji was still at the window, and most likely gazing at her window. Kizu smiles to herself and closes her eyes again.

_Too bad…that day…I had to leave…_

_

* * *

_

Three Years Ago…

_Kizu…we're moving to America soon…_

"Kizu! Are you there?"

Kizu snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her right. Fuji was sitting next to her. He gave her a concerned look; she instead gave him a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"What's wrong?"

Fuji was adamant that something was wrong, but Kizu just shook her head, and turned back the other way.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

That afternoon, Kizu walked with Fuji to the playground again. But this time, instead of the usual happy mood, the walk was tense with a hint of sadness.

Once at the playground, Kizu stopped and looked at the ground. Fuji noticed that she had stopped walking, and stopped as well.

"Syusuke…"

Fuji looks at Kizu. She displayed no movement, and her head was down. He blinked and saw a tear drop fall to the ground. Fuji takes a step forward Kizu, but stops. Kizu starts to walk toward him, still with her head down.

She approaches him and takes his hand. She lifts her head up and reveals streams of tears down her face. Fuji is in complete shock and doesn't move.

"Syusuke…I'm sorry…I'm moving to America tomorrow. I can't play with you anymore…"

Fuji felt everything turn cold. His body, the sun, and his heart. Kizu was moving to America. He didn't know what to say, or rather, couldn't say anything. He gazed into Kizu's eyes. The fear of never seeing her again took hold of him.

Kizu kissed Fuji softly on his forehead. And closed her eyes. She backed away from Fuji, and gave him one last look.

"Goodbye."

She turned and ran from Fuji. She ran directly home, and never looked back. Fuji stood there and held back the tears. He opened his hand and looked down. Fuji took deep breaths, but tears rolled down his face.

The bracelet rested on his palm. It glistened in the sun, but it was cold. That night, she never came by her window. Fuji laid on his bed and continued to cry. He couldn't tell her, and now he may never get the chance again. He looked at the bracelet again, and more tears rolled down his cheeks. He gently placed the bracelet on the table along with his wristband and closed his eyes.

The next day, Fuji stood in front of the window. He saw the moving truck drive away, and Kizu's family behind it. He continued to stand there after they drove away. Unable to forget their times together. Unable to forget her words.

_Syusuke…I'm sorry…I'm moving to America tomorrow. I can't play with you anymore…Goodbye._

Fuji sat down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Kizu had left for America, and Fuji didn't tell her.

_

* * *

_

Present Day…

Fuji continued to stare at the window. The lights were now off, and it was dark. Fuji looked up and saw the moon glow brightly. He closed his window and the curtains. He picked up his wristband and grasped it tightly in his hand. And promised to himself…

_After the Nationals are over…Kizu…I will tell you that I love you…_

End Part 2

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Well that's their childhood ^_^ I wanted it to be a little more touching, but this is how it came out Hope you liked it! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	9. What Her Love Can Cause

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Nine: What Her Love Can Cause**

The Nationals are nearing the end now. Finals will be next week. If Seigaku wins against Shitenhouji, then they will advance.

Kizu walks around the seats and climbs up the stairs through the audience rows. She glanced around and sat down in one of the seats. The whole stadium was empty, but the cover was already open. She looked up at the sun and smiled to herself. The rest of the tennis team were still trying to get there. She got there early just to relax and get ready mentally since she was to play first in the day's matches.

From a distance she heard footsteps echoing probably from the open entryway above her. The footsteps stopped for a moment and then continued. The footsteps seemed be getting closer to Kizu.

"I see you're relaxing."

Kizu didn't recognize the voice, but opened one eye and saw a boy looming over her. She immediately realized who it was.

"Shiraishi? What are you doing here?"

She turned around and faced him. He was just sitting on the seat behind her. He leaned back slightly but carried on the conversation with her anyway.

"Hmm let's see. I'm going to be playing your school today. That should be a reasonable reason to be here."

"You go to Shitenhouji?"

Shiraishi nodded and touched his bandaged hand. He smiled at Kizu and stood up. He gestured for her to follow. Kizu gave him a questioned look and stood up and followed. He went up above the entryway, and leaned on the rail.

"I haven't seen you since you moved to Tokyo. How have you been?"

He was quite open and frank with her, but she was friends with him once. Before she moved to Tokyo, she lived in Osaka for a while. There she met Shiraishi and become friends with him.

"I've been okay I suppose. Had to move to America for a while though."

"Why is that?"

"No reason that needs to be stated."

Shiraishi laughed and gave her a sharp stare.

"You're still the same I see. But with all things aside, I heard you were doubles partners with Seigaku's prodigy, Fuji Syusuke."

Kizu looked at Shiraishi for a second but answered anyway.

"Yes I am."

He quickly turned to her and took a step closer. He gave Kizu a look of hurt and confusion. He glanced down and saw her bracelet.

"Why? I was your partner."

Kizu looked at him even more confused and turned away and gazed down upon the tennis court.

"You used to be my doubles partner, but that was a while ago. It's been 4 years now."

Shiraishi gave her a look of pain again, only this time he looked away afterwards. He clutched his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. He muttered under his breath something that Kizu wasn't able to hear. But he turned to her and looked right into her eyes.

"Why did you choose him?"

"What do you mean?"

Shiraishi said it again, only this time much more demanding.

"Why did you choose to be his doubles partners?"

Kizu avoided his eye contact and looked over to the side.

"He…he has something that you could never."

* * *

Eiji and Oishi were walking through the tunnel into the entryway to the stadium, when they overheard people talking.

They recognized Kizu's voice, even though it was far away. They exited to the entryway next to where Kizu and Shiraishi were.

"Eh? Is that Shitenhouji's captain? Shiraishi?"

Eiji was right, but Oishi pulled him back in and told him to be quiet. They seemed to be arguing, but wasn't quite sure what. All they were able to identify was that Shiraishi was trying really hard to get Kizu back and Kizu just simply didn't want to.

"Kizu, what are saying? You know that I can play better than him."

"You're wrong. Syusuke is strong, more likely stronger than you."

"But why? Why would you choose him to be doubles partner's with?"

Eiji and Oishi could sense the hatred in Shiraishi's voice. He must really have liked Kizu to be presenting this feeling.

"I will say it again, he has something that you don't."

"And what's that?"

"He's searching for something. And I want to help him."

Shiraishi took a few steps back and looked at Kizu. He quite shocked to hear her say those words.

"You always knew what you were looking for, but Syusuke, he's always looking for something. And I want to help him find whatever he is looking for."

Shiraishi understood and also understood the feeling that was presented at this point.

"You…you love him don't you?"

Kizu merely turned away and started to walk away.

"My feelings don't need to be a part of this, and neither should yours."

She turned and walked down the stairs and through the entryway, leaving Shiraishi standing there alone. He grasped the rail and looked down.

"Fuji Syusuke…you will pay…"

* * *

_Attention: The girl's singles match between Seigaku's Kiryu Kizu and Shitenhouji's Hinoko Miki will now begin. Hinoko to serve._

"Ahh, Kizu-senpai's singles match finally huh?"

Ryoma leaned back in his seat and took a sip of Ponta. Everyone else was standing and watching the match in excitement. Even Fuji was excited about this match.

Meanwhile, Eiji and Oishi debate whether or not they should tell Fuji about the incident between Kizu and Shiraishi. Shiraishi was now sitting on the opposite side of the Seigaku team and watching the match intensely. They agreed to tell Fuji, but to try and make it seem like they were just casually trying to make conversation.

"Ne, Fuji…we have something to tell you."

"Saa, what is it?"

"We saw Kizu talking to Shiraishi this morning, they were talking about something pretty big."

"Shiraishi?"

"Yes, he was trying to get Kizu to be his doubles partner again."

"He was?"

Eiji and Oishi nodded and Fuji simply turned his attention back to Kizu's match. The score was now two games to love in a blink of an eye, but Kizu didn't seem quite interested in the game. Fuji knew that Eiji and Oishi were telling the truth, and could see in Kizu's face expression every time she looked up toward Shitenhouji's side, that Shiraishi had offended Kizu greatly.

"I see…I play him next don't I?"

Eiji and Oishi both look confused and look at each other.

"Yes, you play him next."

"Hmm, then I should probably get warmed up after this match."

While Fuji thought to himself, the score had now raised to five games to love, with Kizu in the lead. Everyone knew that Seigaku would take this match, and cheered on.

Shiraishi watched Kizu as she played and then took his attention to his next opponent. He and Fuji made direct eye contact to each other and both glared at each other. Kizu finished the match and looked up at both sides. Shiraishi was giving Fuji the stare of death practically, and Fuji returned it back.

Fuji looked away but toward Kizu and gave her a smile. Kizu smiled back and gave him a quick wave. Shiraishi saw this and tightened his fists.

_Fuji Syusuke, I will crush you and prove to Kizu that you are not worthy._

Fuji continued to watch Kizu, who now was returning to the stands. She gave everyone high fives and she walked down and gave Fuji a hug instead. He hugged her back and then gave a brief glance to his next opponent.

_Shiraishi, I will have my revenge against you._

End Chapter Nine

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Hmm yes…love triangles xD Well this one is quite simple. I still can't remember Shiraishi's first name though xD But that will have to do for now xD Hope you enjoyed it! Keep on reading! Thank you! ^^


	10. Their Fight For Her and His Words

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Ten: Their Fight For Her and His Words**

Fuji sat on the bench and adjusted his shoes. He picked up his racket and stood up.

_Attention: Singles three will now begin. Seigaku's Fuji Syusuke. Shitenhouji's Shiraishi Kuranosuke._

Fuji walks up to the net and Shiraishi does the same. Shiraishi shifts his eyes toward Kizu and then back to Fuji.

"So you're Kizu's new doubles partner. I thought you only played singles."

Fuji smiled slightly and looked at Shiraishi.

"Yes I am."

Shiraishi slanted his eyes and glared at Fuji. He shifts his body a little bit and raises his racket toward Kizu. He then smiled and looked at her, and then back at Fuji.

"Let this match be a way to decide who is stronger then. If you lose this match, you can no longer be Kizu's doubles partner, nor her friend or anything to do with her anymore."

Everyone in the stands gasp in shock. And look at Kizu. Shitenhouji didn't even believe what they had just heard. Their captain had just made a bet for a girl.

Fuji gave Shiraishi a hard stare and then looked back at Kizu. She was giving Shiraishi a rather repulsive look. Fuji looked back at Shiraishi, who had offered his hand for a handshake and to seal the deal. Fuji looked back at Kizu one more time, who gave him a very disapproving look. But he looked back Shiraishi and took his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

"Ehh I don't understand. Does it really matter whether or not Fuji-senpai loses the position of being Kizu's doubles partners?"

Everyone stared at Momo and then covered his mouth. Eiji goes up to him and places a finger up to his own lips telling Momo to be quiet.

"Eh, Momo you're so dense! It's not only not being her doubles partner, but not being her friend as well. And believe me, Fuji doesn't want that!"

Everyone glances over at Kizu who was now watching the match quite in depth. She grasped the railing and lowered her eyebrows. The rest of regulars felt sympathy but decided to keep quiet and watch the match without interfering with Kizu.

Kizu watched the match as it progressed. She felt as though she might have a nervous break down. But she would have never dreamed about such a match between her old partner and her current partner.

What was she supposed to do? She wanted Fuji to win, at the same time Shiraishi would no longer be a friend.

She couldn't make up her mind who she wanted more to stay. Kizu tried her best to try to contain herself and decided not to watch the match herself. She turned and ran out of the stadium. She couldn't watch the match any longer, even though it had just begun.

* * *

Fuji and Shiraishi watched as Kizu left the stadium. They both could understand why, and both knew that now that she was gone, they wouldn't have any distractions. They returned back to the match and played with their best.

The rest of the regulars could see that Fuji wasn't playing at his best; in fact he was struggling against Shiraishi. Shiraishi was attacking from the beginning and showed no mercy toward Fuji. He used his Bible tennis and won 3 straight games from Fuji.

Fuji took in deep breaths and tried to regain his piece of mind. But he couldn't, the pressure of losing Kizu was taking a hold on his concentration for the match. During change court, he sat on the bench and drooped the towel over his head. He was frustrated with himself. He knew losing this match meant losing Kizu forever. And losing Kizu again was something he wouldn't let happen.

Coach Ryuzaki glanced Fuji and then the regulars. She knew that the rest of the regulars understood why Fuji was losing, but didn't want to say anything. Fuji continued to sit on the bench and under the towel, until it was time to get back on the courts again. He stood up and tossed the towel on the bench.

Shiraishi knew that Fuji was starting to feel even more pressured and knew that if he doesn't get any motivation soon, he would lose the match. Shiraishi smiled to himself and stepped back on to the courts.

* * *

Kizu stood under the tree and closed her eyes.

_I couldn't watch the match…and I just left him there. I don't want to see the outcome of this…_

She leaned against the tree and looked up at the leaves. There was a slight breeze and the leaved swayed. Kizu closed her eyes again, thinking of what she should do. Suddenly memories Fuji and her together flooded into her mind. She lifted her arm and admired the bracelet. Fuji's face drifted into her mind and she knew what this meant.

She turned back to the stadium and made a sprint toward it.

_Syusuke, I'm coming!_

* * *

The regulars watch in pain as Fuji lost game after game, but they couldn't say anything. Shiraishi was winning 5 games to love. It felt as though Fuji winning was now slim and almost impossible. Shiraishi now basically dominating the match, was up to serve. Fuji seemed to have lost the will to play and couldn't keep up. Match point for Shiraishi finally arrived, and Fuji felt desperate.

Suddenly footsteps from the entryway came echoing through. Everyone turned to face the entryway and saw Kizu emerging from the entryway.

"Kizu!"

She was running full speed toward the courts and without even thinking, she jumps up into the air and lands at the top of the railing. Still maintaining impressive balance she stands on the rail. She was breathing hard and possibly a little tired from the run but still stood up straight.

"Syusuke! You can't lose!"

Fuji and Shiraishi both looked at her and Fuji smiled. Kizu gave him a smile and held up a "V" with her fingers.

"Syusuke, victory. Or else there will be no reason for me to come back!"

All the Seigaku regulars looked at Kizu, then all turned to Fuji and all gave him a thumbs up. Fuji smiles and looks back at Kizu who was no back on the ground.

Shiraishi gave them all a long hard stare, especially at Kizu.

_Is he really that important Kizu?_

Fuji turned back to Shiraishi and his eyes now glowed with motivation.

_I can't lose this match, I will win this and tell Kizu…_

Shiraishi serves and Fuji hits it back immediately, winning one point from Shiraishi. Fuji turns to Shiraishi and points his racket at him.

"It begins now."

Kizu smiles and continues to stand up, rooting for Fuji. She now knew that Fuji was one of her inspirations to become better, and now she wanted to be his inspiration to win.

As the match continued on, Fuji began to make a comeback and evened the score to 5 games all. From there, he announced that Shiraishi could no longer win.

Shiraishi now tired out, glared at Fuji and attempted to gain back one point. Everyone was now watching the match in excitement. Kizu was watching on and continued to cheer for Fuji. And Fuji now knew that Kizu was truly who he loved.

_No…I don't want to wait any longer. When I win this match, I will tell her!_

With that thought in his mind, he hit one final overhead, and sent the ball high up into the stands.

_Game and match, Seigaku's Fuji Syusuke. 7 games to 5!_

Everyone was silent but then Kizu started to shout.

"Yay! Syusuke!"

Then the Seigaku regulars started to clap and shout in joy as well. The whole stadium applauded Fuji and his victory. Even Shiraishi himself had to give him some credit. They both walked up to net and shook hands.

"That was good match…take care of Kizu."

Fuji was surprised that Shiraishi would even say such a thing, but smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I will."

Shiraishi turned and walked back to the stands. Fuji did the same and everyone cheered. Kizu jumped from the stands and ran to Fuji to give him a big hug. He embraced her back and smiled.

"Wait, Kizu I want to tell you something. But not here."

"Huh?"

Fuji placed his racket inside his bag and took Kizu's hand. He led her outside of the stadium and under a nearby tree. He gently placed his hand on Kizu's cheek and looked lovingly into her eyes. They both felt their hearts beat faster but both didn't mind. Fuji leaned in closer and opened his eyes.

Facing her, he smiled and leaned in closer.

Fuji kissed Kizu passionately and held her. Kizu was surprised by the kiss but kissed back anyway. When they broke from the kiss, Fuji looked deep into Kizu's eyes and smiled at her.

"Kiryu Kizu, I love you."

Fuji's eyes sparkled as he said those words. Those three words. He has waited three years to say them, and now he finally told her.

"I've loved you ever since then, you're my first love, and will always be my only love."

Kizu blushed and smiled.

"I love you too Fuji Syusuke."

They both smiled and leaned in to kiss again.

After three years, Fuji and Kizu are finally together. And Fuji finally told Kizu those three words.

_I love you._

End Chapter Ten

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Finally together! ^_^ So cute no? Anyway, we're almost done, only one chapter left! With interesting twists xD! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep on reading! Thank you!


	11. Her Final Secret

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Eleven: Her Final Secret**

"Eh? You two are together now?"

The regulars all gave Fuji and Kizu surprised looks. They just simply stood there and smiled. They had just told the regulars that they were now a couple and they intend to stay mixed doubles partners.

Fuji felt slightly embarrassed and placed his hand behind his head. He smiled and looked at Kizu.

"Yeah, we're together now."

"This is some shocking news to just suddenly tell us before the matches!"

Kizu laughed a little but then gave them all a reassuring smile.

"Trust us! This isn't as shocking as other things."

The others laugh but still give them a serious look.

"This isn't going to interfere with your playing methods is it?"

Fuji and Kizu shook their heads.

"If anything, it's going to make it stronger. Since our connection is now enhanced."

Kizu looked at Fuji and smiled. The other still didn't seemed convinced, but Coach Ryuzaki stepped in and interrupted the meeting.

"All right, it doesn't really matter whether or not these two are together, as long as they have what it takes to win!"

"Yeah! Don't lose!"

Fuji and Kizu both give the team the look of confusion, but go along with it anyway.

Finals have arrived and they're against Rikkaidai. The stadium was now packed with people and everyone seemed to watch the Finals between the last three years champions against the raising Seigaku.

The Seigaku regulars all line up next to the net and meet their opponents, Rikkaidai. As soon as that was over, they returned to their standings, but there was a small change in the scheduling. Kizu and Fuji were warming up when Coach Ryuzaki came up to them.

"There was sudden change in the schedule, you two will now be playing last instead."

"What?"

"I don't know, they said that it was some type of new rule."

Fuji and Kizu give each other a look, but nod.

"Okay, so we go on after Ryoma then?"

Coach Ryuzaki nods and then returns to the bench.

"I wonder why they would do that."

Kizu looked up to the stands and saw a wave of people holding up signs and shouting. But then she saw someone. Atobe Keigo. And he wasn't standing alone. A man in a suit was next to him, and quite tall.

Kizu immediately recognized the man and looked away. Atobe caught sight of that and pointed to her.

"There she is."

The man squinted and nodded.

"Hmm I guess she's really here then. Would you mind warning her? I'll go get the announcer."

Atobe smirked and walked down toward the Seigaku regulars. Kizu was now sitting down in the stands next to Fuji and Ryoma. She slid down a little bit to make sure that Atobe couldn't spot her, but she was wrong.

"What are you doing?"

Kizu flinched at the sound of his voice, but then stood up.

"None of your business. And why are you here?"

Atobe flipped his hair, and looked at Kizu.

"Why to tell you that you're on in five minutes."

"What?"

The regulars overheard that, and all turned over to Atobe and Kizu. Kizu glared at Atobe and took a step closer.

"What do you mean I'm on in five minutes?"

"Oh? Acting like you don't know? Well your manager already went to the stage ready, so you better be ready."

Kizu stared at him with her mouth open in shock. Atobe laughed and then turned and walked off. Kizu was still in shock and couldn't move. The regulars all crowded around and looked at Kizu.

Fuji placed a hand on her shoulder. And tried to comfort her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Umm I'm going to be right back. I have a feeling that you are all going to be very surprised."

Kizu did a quick turn and ran up the stairs. The regulars were all confused and all turned to Fuji for answers. He simply shrugged and suggested that he didn't know anything.

Kizu ran up to Atobe and attacked him in the entryway.

"Where the hell did you find my manager?"

Atobe just shook his head and tapped her on the forehead.

"Don't you remember? I said that I knew about your life in America, turns out you're quite popular here too. So I gave him a call and suggested a little performance for the finals."

Kizu couldn't believe what she was hearing and was just about to slap Atobe, but she held back. She turned around and started toward the top of the stadium where she saw the announcer and the man in the suit were now conversing.

* * *

_Attention everyone! As a special surprise for the Nationals Finals, we will have a performance by American-Asian pop artist, Angel Wind!_

"Eh Angel Wind? I love her songs!"

The regulars were all familiar with the singer apparently, and were quite familiar with her songs as well. The stage popped up and lights went on. The music started up and one spotlight light up upon the stage.

Kizu stepped out onto the stage and everyone's mouths dropped. Seigaku regulars were all confused and shocked.

"Is…is that Kizu?"

Eiji rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Yeah…that's Kizu."

Fuji just stood there and opened his eyes in shock. Everyone had just learned that Kiryu Kizu was the pop artist Angel Wind.

* * *

After the performance, Kizu returned to the stands only to find the very shocked regulars. They all started to question Kizu for her hidden career.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You were Angel Wind all along?"

Kizu silenced them, and then turned to Fuji. She grabbed his hand and led him into the circle.

"Syusuke, I think it's time to tell you why I left for America that day."

Fuji was still shock. His girlfriend was a famous singer. He had to give it some time to sink in.

"I went to America to start a singing career and try to live a separate life."

Everyone was in shock. But that was all Kizu was going to explain. Soon, they got over their confusion and tried to accept the fact. But they had to win the Finals first, and then they'll ask for more details.

* * *

The Finals moved by quite quickly and soon, it was Fuji and Kizu's turn once again. They entered the courts and everyone cheered for the final match between the schools.

Their opponents stepped on to the court and gave them menacing stares. They just simply stared back and smiled. As the match began, their opponents' actions seemed to die down, and they seemed to be less motivational toward playing.

With the win in reach, Fuji and Kizu decided to use the newly evolved triple counters to win the match. Everyone watched at the famed mixed doubles pair crush their way through the match. And leading Seigaku to victory.

* * *

"Tch, it's way too hot here man."

A boy walked through the entryway and entered the brightly lit stadium. He glanced down and saw the final ceremony of presentation. He took off his sunglasses and smiled down.

"So there she is."

The ceremony ended and he jumped his way down the stairs. As the tennis players were beginning to disperse, he jumped on to the courts with a soft thud of his shoes.

Everyone looked at him and stared. The boy lifted his head up and revealed a handsome face. He stood up and adjusted his clothes and then smiled and looked up at Kizu.

"Eh, so you are here!"

Kizu gave him a puzzling stare and then her eyes widened in shock.

"Eh, Ryu?"

He walked past everyone and wrapped his arm around Kizu. Kizu grabbed his arm and choked slightly when he tightened the grip. Fuji stepped up and walked right in front them, giving a rather angry face at the boy.

"Who are you?"

The boy looked up and stared at Fuji. He stood up straight and continued to have his arm around Kizu's neck.

"Toya Ryu. I'm Kizu's partner."

The regulars look at each other in shock and repeat what he said.

"Kizu's partner?"

Ryu smiled and nodded. Fuji glared at him and he simply smiled back. Kizu broke from his hold and went over to Fuji. Fuji placed his arms around her and asked if she was okay. She nodded but then turned over to Ryu.

"Ryu, what are you doing here?"

Ryu stuck out his tongue and licked his lips. And then leaned in close to Kizu.

"To get you back of course."

Fuji stepped in front of him and gave him a challenging look. Ryu looked up straight at Fuji and locked eyes with him.

"And who are you?"

"Fuji Syusuke."

"Ohh? Are you the one who stole Kizu away from me?"

Ryu licked his lips again and stared at Kizu and Fuji.

"Well Fuji Syusuke, I'm going to challenge you, to win Kizu from me."

End Chapter Eleven

**End Playing Mixed Doubles**

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Well that is it for Playing Mixed Doubles! I'm still not sure whether or not I should write a sequel. XD But if you want me to, please write a review for this story and telling me yes you want me to write a sequel! Hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading!


	12. Preview

Playing Mixed Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Celsius 13 Degrees: I have decided to write a sequel for Playing Mixed Doubles ^_^ But it will have a different title. So this is a minor preview of what's to come!**

Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets

**Chapter One: Ryu and Fuji: Enemies? **

Kizu walked to the front door of the studio and opened the door. Her cell phone rang and she checked to see who was calling her. It was Fuji, she answered it and walked inside.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to call in and check on you."

"I'm fine, at the studio right now."

"Yeah I know."

"How? Stalker!"

"Turn around."

Kizu gave herself a strange and then turned around. Fuji was right behind her and when she turned around she almost hit him. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

She blushed and turned back around again. She started to walk toward the elevator. Fuji followed and asked her what she was doing so early at the studio.

"Now that the Nationals are over and it's still summer, I have to do a lot of recording for the company."

"Hmm, I'm going to go with you today and see what it's like."

Kizu turned to him and smiled.

"I don't think so."

"Eh, why not?"

"I don't think you and Ryu had a very good start off with each other. Plus, I'm supposed to be recording with him this week."

They got out of the elevator and entered the floor. It was empty except for the doors on each side. Kizu walked down the hall and into the furtherest door. She opened the door and entered, Fuji behind her.

Once in there, a recording panel and another room blocked off with glass came into view. Inside, Ryu was sitting on a stool and adjusted headphones. When he looked up he waved to Kizu and gave a pompous smile to Fuji. He got up and exited the recording room and walked toward Fuji and Kizu.

Fuji glared at him and Ryu glared back. Kizu standing in the middle of all of this, looked at both of them, and then cleared her throat.

"I see you two are still at it. If you'll excuse me then, I'll see if my manager is here yet."

Kizu turned and left the two glaring at each other in the room. Ryu licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly he threw a punch at Fuji.

Fuji blocked it and glared at him. Ryu laughed and took his arm back. He sharpened his eyes and glared at him.

"You still remembered the challenge I gave you right?"

Fuji stared hard at him and then scoffed.

"Of course."

Ryu laughed.

"You want to make if official."

Fuji turned back to him in shock and stared at him.

"If I steal Kizu away from you, you have to leave her. Got it?"

End Preview

**A/N: Just a small preview ^_^ If you want to know what happens, what for the sequel! And please review and comment the story itself. Please and thank you! Keep on reading! Thanks! **


End file.
